


no force lesser than god himself

by galaxyjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fansite, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, also i put yukhei in dream bc uh suck my ass, this is for u....... dongyoung............ u deserve this.....................
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjun/pseuds/galaxyjun
Summary: Kim Dongyoung goes to a fansign, meets a cute boy, and throws a random girl into the ground.Or; if Doyoung can't fight the fansites irl them im gonna write him doin it





	no force lesser than god himself

**Author's Note:**

> hi i shld update my other fic but here's the thing, [i break into a sprint and disappear into the shadows]
> 
> nyways take this shitty vent fic bc NCT deserves fansites that don't pull stupid shit and Samuel deserves so much better than to be pushed around ugh im mad just THINKING abt it

Now, you see, it pretty much all comes down to the protective instincts of a mother living in a war zone and twenty-some years worth of pent up rage.

Because for the most part, Dongyoung is a nice guy. He’s been a pretty good person since he was a child, always a class favourite amongst students and teachers alike, and its not like he suddenly stopped being decent as soon as he graduated. He has a (somewhat) lovely group of friends who say he’s nice and personable. He keeps in contact with pretty much all of his exes and maintains good friendships with them. He calls his brother more than once every few weeks, and routinely visits his mother so she doesn’t get lonely.

And even more than being a nice guy, Dongyoung just kinda fucking loves his job. Even though it’s not exactly the most ‘professional’ of career paths, he takes great pride in what he does. Through it, he’s met some of the most amazing people he could ever imagine, helps bring a little happiness to people around the world, and gets to do something he loves. It’s not something he’d just risk like that, so suddenly, without much thought.

But, then again, it could be that very love for his job which makes him hurdle a barricade and throw a random girl to the ground.

Doyoung starts his day well. He manages to wake up ten minutes before his alarm went off, giving him time to take a quick shower, and even eat an actual breakfast before he leaves for the day. His makeup is subtle and pretty, his outfit is slick and clean, he just got two new SD cards, and it’s a gorgeous day outside. He even gets to the fansign early, letting him stand at the front of the line instead of the back.

And it’s even better once he gets inside, because not only does he grab a nice seat, but just a few moments after he runs the final checks on his set up, the single cutest guy sits down next to him.

“I made it.” The guy gasps in relief with an adorable grin that has Dongyoung’s heart doing some acrobatics in his chest.

“You did.” Dongyoung blurts, because he has no control over his mouth. The guy startles, turning to look at Dongyoung. “First fansign?” Dongyoung says, trying to appear just naturally friendly instead of really gay.

“Ah, y-yeah.” The guy stutters, and _fuck_ he’s adorable, light brown hair that falls into his eyes and pink lips slightly bitten and a shy smile that sends Dongyoung’s heart thundering a mile a minute. “Um, I’m actually a new fansite…”

Dongyoung blinks. “Oh cool! What’s your site name?”

“Uh, it’s @see_xuxi, it’s for Lucas.” Dongyoung pulls out his phone and searches it up as Jungwoo begins to unpack his stuff and sure enough, the twitter comes up. There’s a couple of photos from the Show Champion performance a few weeks ago, and they’re some of the cutest Lucas shots that Dongyoung’s ever seen. The boy is smiling bright and happy, waving at the camera with enthusiasm, sticking out his tongue playfully and winking.

“These are _adorable.”_ Dongyoung says sincerely, hitting the follow button without hesitation. “I’m so glad another Lucas fansite is around, most of his are Chinese and can’t always get here for fansigns and such.”

“Ah, thank you!” He says, smiling sheepishly, the tips of his ears pink. “My name’s J-Jungwoo, by the way.”

“I’m Dongyoung, I run @No_Dreamer, the Jeno fansite.”

Jungwoo’s eyes widen. “That’s you?!” He squeaks. “oh my god, I _love_ your photos so much sunbaenim-“

“Woah, okay,” Dongyoung laughs, cheeks burning. _“Sunbaenim_ is a bit much, I was born in 97, if you’re younger then just call me hyung.”

“Ah, sorry hyung.” Jungwoo mumbles. His ears grow ever so slightly darker, but his eyes harden with a strange sort of determination and then all of a sudden he leans in and says, oh so sincerely, “But I really do admire your photos hyung, seriously.”

And maybe it’s the way Jungwoo absentmindedly gnaws on his lower lip, or it’s the sparkle of his gentle eyes, or it’s the soft brown hair that brushes against his forehead, but all Dongyoung does is stare back. It’s all he can do, his breath caught and heart pounding, staring dumbly at Jungwoo.

The only thing that makes him break his gaze away are the Dreamies walking out on stage. He feels Jungwoo move at the same time he does, moving his own camera towards Lucas at the same time Dongyoung moves towards Jeno. And from there things kind of melt away, the Dreamies stealing Dongyoung’s attention away being as loud and funny and endearing as ever.

“Jeno-yah!” He calls, and thank god for his low voice, carrying over the higher pitched shouts of the other female fansites. Jeno startles a moment before catching site of Dongyoung’s camera, then breaking into a full grin. He waves, flashes a finger heart, and winks, all in quick succession, but not without enough pause for Dongyoung to get a good picture of each one.

Fuck, he loves this kid.

“Thanks for letting hyung eat tonight!” Dongyoung shouts after he gets his special shots. Jeno bursts into laughter, his eyes crinkling and teeth twinkling and holy shit the international fans are gonna fucking love him for this.

God, Dongyoung could say it a million times but he’ll never be fully able to articulate just how much he _loves_ his job. Dropping out of university and starting up his own fansite might have been one of the scariest decisions he had ever made in his entire life but _god damn_ was it worth it. He’s always loved photography, and something about NCT just pulled him towards them, whether it was their kickass music or their incredible dancing or their incredible personalities, but something just felt _right_ the day he registered @No_Dreamer on twitter, and he’s never once regretted his decision since.

He no longer gets dry mouthed and tongue tied when he’s called up to have his album signed, and he confidently walks up and sits himself down in front of Jisung with a friendly smile. “Jisung-ah.” He simply says.

Jisung grins back and says in the same tone “hyung.”

“Ah, you cute brat.” Dongyoung sighs, leaning over and ruffling Jisung’s hair while pushing his album forward. He fucking loves these kids, loves them like they’re his younger brothers. They’ve become friends with him over the two years he’s been running his fansite, and he never gets tired of talking to them, no matter how many fansigns he attends.

When Jeno sees him, his entire face lights up. “Hyung!” He says, eyes sparkling.

“Hey kid.” Dongyoung grins, sliding over. “You’re on the green note.”

“Sounds good.” Jeno says easily, flipping the pages until he finds the question. He actually bursts out laughing reading it. “‘Which member is most like my cats?’ Hyung, what kinda question is this?”

“The international fans wanna know.” Dongyoung says with a laugh of his own. Jeno hums, circling an option and writing a short explanation beside it.

“By the way,” Jeno starts as he flips the page to sign it. “Is that your boyfriend?” He tilts his head ever so slightly, and Dongyoung barely glances before he catches sight of soft brown hair and his entire face bursts into flames.

“No!” Dongyoung hisses. Jeno grins wickedly. “Seriously you brat, I met him like, today.”

Jeno quirks a single eyebrow. Dongyoung splutters, snatches his album back, and shuffles away with his face still burning, leaving a cackling Jeno behind him.

Because he and Jungwoo went up early, the rest of the fan sign passes by pretty quickly. Once in a while, when Lucas yells something incomprehensible or when Renjun snarks at one of the other members Jungwoo will erupt into laughter and lean against Dongyoung with the force of his giggles. Sometimes Jungwoo will lean over and whisper jokes to Dongyoung randomly, making him laugh so hard he misses a couple photo ops. They mostly take pictures in silence, but every so often Dongyoung will steal a glance, watch Jungwoo bite his lip and squint in concentration. Sometimes, when he looks over, Jungwoo’s already looking and they both blush and look away immediately.

Jeno waggles his eyebrows at him. Dongyoung scowls in return.

And soon enough, the fansign’s over, but Dongyoung’s luck somehow magically continues. Jungwoo waits for him to pack up, and they keep talking as they walk outside together. Somehow, despite all the equipment they’re both holding, Jungwoo’s hand will brush against Dongyoung’s, and fuck does he never want this day to end.

When they get outside the venue, the Dreamies’ bus is parked a few feet away and some of the fansites have lined themselves up against the barricade, their cameras at the ready, waiting to take their shot. Dongyoung doesn’t bother, seeing as he’s probably too late to set up before the Dreamies come out, but he takes a spot towards the end of the row and waits with Jungwoo to say goodbye to the kids.

And that’s when Dongyoung’s day starts getting worse.

Because he loves his job, he really does.

The only bad part about being a fansite (other than the lack of steady income and the impossible amount of anxiety over tickets) is, well, other fansites. Some of Dongyoung’s best friends are fansites, and he’s not as petty to stake a claim over Jeno or anything like that. But holy _shit_ can they be annoying, what with the constant war for photo ops and the more than a little invasive habits some of them tend to have. Dongyoung tries not to judge too much, because it’s fucking hard to make a living, but this is fucking ridiculous.

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Dongyoung eventually says out loud, turning to the two fansites bickering next to him. “You literally can move over, and you could’ve _asked_ her to move instead of pushing, Jesus.”

The two of them stare at him, open mouthed. They’re both young, pretty, and fucking infuriated. But Dongyoung’s also attracted the attention of a couple other sites around him, and so they don’t raise a fuss like they normally would, simply pout and glower and shuffle around each other until finally, _finally,_ they both find a comfortable spot. The door at the end of the strip of space opens and the fansites start clicking wildly, but Dongyoung simply leans against the barricade and waves. On his left Jungwoo leans over and shouts, “kids!! Hyungs love you!!!”. Haechan blows him a kiss in return.

On Dongyoung’s right, there’s some shifting, some cussing, and then a flash of colour and movement, and then a girl is running down the road towards the Dreamies. And then, _allegedly,_ Dongyoung shoves his shit into Jungwoo’s hands, vaults the barricade, and sprints after her.

That’s what Jungwoo tells him after. Dongyoung just kind of blacks out for a moment and then finds himself sprinting after some chick with a camera around her neck.

Over her shoulder, Dongyoung can see the Dreamies. He can see their wide eyes, their open mouths, the managers moving just a bit too slow to cover them from the front and the security too far behind to get in front of them. Dongyoung fucking _runs,_ gritting his teeth and sprinting at top speed, and she reaches out to grab at the front of Chenle’s jacket-

But Dongyoung grabs her hood first, yanking her back and dragging her to the side. She shouts and writhes and Dongyoung maybe panics and kinda shoves her into the barricade when she scratches at his face.

“Fuck-“ Dongyoung hisses, his grip loosening, and she almost tears out of his grip but a few pair of hands reach out and grab her, holding her in place.

“What the fuck were you doing!” One of the girls shouts through gritted teeth. “Are you crazy!?” The fansite doesn’t respond, just cusses and tries to shake them off but Dongyoung crowds her space and holds her down, stopping her from moving. Security jogs up not a moment later, grabbing the girl by the arms and pulling her away.

Dongyoung turns around just before Jeno steps on the bus. Jeno catches his eye, face melting into relief and mouthing a quick but genuine ‘thank you’. Dongyoung flashes a quick smile back. The security rush forward and Dongyoung steps aside, allowing them to take her by the arms and pull her away.

“Ah, oppa, thank you.” One of the girls gasps. “I was so scared for the kids, I didn’t know what to do.”

Dongyoung smiles gratefully at them and bows. “No, thank you for grabbing her, I wouldn’t have been able to hold her without your help.” He says sincerely, bowing again. The girls flush and stutter and mumbles amongst themselves but they bow in return. He talks with them a little more, exchanging info and twitter handles and they eventually leave in their little group, waving goodbye to him over their shoulders as they walk down the street. Dongyoung waves back, still smiling.

“Hey.” Dongyoung startles, yelping a little and whirling around at the sound of Jungwoo’s voice.

“A-Ah, hi.” He stutters, suddenly incredibly aware of the Everything that just happened. “Oh, fuck, sorry for just shoving my shit into your hands-“

“It’s okay.” Jungwoo says, waving off Dongyoung’s apology with a smile. “I was happy to take it for you.”

“Thank you for taking it though.” Dongyoung insists, bowing again.

“It was no problem.” Jungwoo says easily, but his smile gains an edge and his eyes start to sparkle before he says “but I don’t think I can give it back just yet.”

Dongyoung blinks. “What?”

“You’ll get the camera back after _I_ get a date.” Jungwoo says with easy confidence and Dongyoung’s heart kinda sorta explodes.

Dongyoung stammers. “R-really!? I, um, oh wow, uh, okay-“

“I’m sorry, but that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Jungwoo cuts in, grin teasing and wicked and fond all at once. Dongyoung’s entire face heats up. “Like, fuck, you were cute before but I was ready to marry you right there when you leaped over that barricade.”

Dongyoung, like a very dumb and gay fish, just kinda opens and closes his mouth numbly. The most he manages to do is make a very high pitched and humiliating squeak. Jungwoo’s eyes crinkle at the corners. “Cute.” He says, sounding positively endeared.

“Fuck.” Dongyoung breathes. “Uh, d-do you wanna go get like, a coffee or something?”

“I would absolutely _love_ to.” Jungwoo says, and all Dongyoung can think is _good fucking god do I love my job._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(In a little over three years time, @No_Dreamer and @see_xuxi are put to rest. Jeno actually cries at the fansign when they tell him. He gives Dongyoung a big hug and thanks him so painfully sincerely for looking after him even from afar for so long. He even writes a long thank you note in Dongyoung’s album.

And then is promptly humiliated when he sees Jungwoo and Dongyoung sitting in the front row at their very next fansign.

“I thought you closed!” Jeno hisses when Dongyoung slides up in front of him.

“@No_Dreamer closed.” Dongyoung corrects, smiling innocently and sliding his album across the table.

“So did @see_xuxi!”

“But @Dreamer_Dads just opened.” Dongyoung says, grinning wickedly. It’s almost comical the way Jeno’s eyes widen and the way his gaze darts down to search for a ring on Dongyoung’s left hand. “No knots have been tied, but I did propose.” Dongyoung says almost giddily with a wink.

And then Jeno bursts into tears and hugs Dongyoung so tight he’s almost being strangled and all the Dreamies laugh at them and Jungwoo laughs at it so hard that he almost falls off the stage.

And Dongyoung hugs Jeno back and smiles.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kyunset)


End file.
